Maybe in another world
by shun matsuoka
Summary: When the God of time fell in love, he knew that there would be consequences, but when something happened he has no control of, what will he do? Can love even exist in such world? Or, does love don't mean anything to them? Warning: harming other people, mentions of rape, abuse and stuff. They can be OOC so yeah.


AN: I'm done writing an Aokise story, so now, I'll write a Akakuro story, seriously though, I don't know what I like better, Akakuro or Kagakuro T.T but oh well, all 3 would be here, so yeah, enjoy ^_^

***Maybe in another world***

Have you ever felt so in love that you're willing to do anything for that person? Have you ever felt so desperate just so you can be with that special person? Have you ever felt that fast thumping of your heart whenever your eyes meet? Have you ever felt so happy to meet someone like him/her? Well, have you?

* * *

><p>The God of time certainly had. It was time for celebration for everyone, because it was the first time that the God had fallen in love, he was known not only by his abilities to travel from past to future, to bend time, to change the sequence of events when he wants to, but also because he was cold and very distant from the others.<p>

There was a time where he would just sit at his throne, watch what happens on mid-Earth and fast-forwarded death of some individuals, at that time, it was his only enjoyment, and besides, the soul takers thinks that quickening death would also quicken their work.

"Every day would go just like this, every single day! Have I got no any other thing to do? Something beyond interesting?" he would ask, his servant would offer him a glass of 100-year red wine and bowed. "Perhaps, you should try falling in love with someone, Akasshi-sama?" he would advise, and the God would snort and say that humans have a very short lifespan, and being attached to a human would only bring him pain in the end.

And that was when he saw him, a bluenette with milky white skin, smaller than Akashi (height wise) and looks very fragile. Akashi saw him first with a scene of attempted bullying, and being the God of time, he turned things around, having the certain young lad escape, and to have the other men arrested by the policemen.

The sudden change with the attitude of the God had put every heavenly being in shock, it was rare to see Akashi smile, but it was even rarer to see the God try to suppress his giggles, and before he knew it, Akashi fell in love. He didn't want to, he certainly didn't want to, but he decided that he'll give it a try, and so the very next day, Akashi descended to mid-Earth, and tried to find his special someone.

* * *

><p>It didn't took a week for him to find the teen, they immediately became friends and learned that the other's name is Kuroko Tetsuya, the bluenette was not much of an approachable person, but Akashi said that once you know him, Kuroko is a very sweet and kind boy inside.<p>

"Neh, Akashi-san, do you want some strawberry milk?" Kuroko asked as he stood up, they were at the rooftop, enjoying the gentle breeze of the wind, Akashi smiled and nodded. "Yes please." He replied, Kuroko smiled in return and skipped his way towards the door. "Un, okay then! I'll be right back Akashi-san." Kuroko replied with such glee. Once Kuroko left, Akashi sighed contently. "If we could just be like this forever Kuroko, if only…." He whispered to himself, Akashi was aware that there would come a day where Kuroko will vanish by means of death, and then, Akashi would be alone again.

On the other hand, Kuroko was making his way to the vending machine when he bumped into someone. "Ow! Oh, oh, I'm sorry!" he squeaked, when he looked up, Kuroko gasped as he saw that the man in front of him was huge, very _huge_. "Uh, i-it's okay, I'm sorry too, I didn't see you." The man replied, Kuroko shook his head and smiled after. "It's okay, I'm not hurt." He said, the man nodded and Kuroko smiled again and proceeded to past by the huge man.

But just few steps away, the man called him. "Um, I-I uh, Kagami Taiga, from 1-D." he said, Kuroko giggled and the man named Taiga can't help but to blush on how the teen before him can be unbelievably cute. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice meeting you Kagami-kun." He greeted back, Kagami smiled a little and scratch the back of his nape. "So uh, let's hang out sometimes yeah?" he offered to which Kuroko nodded. "Okay then, see you around." Kagami said and left.

After getting some drinks, Kuroko went back to the rooftop, offering the milk to Akashi. "Neh, Akashi-san, I met someone earlier." Kuroko said, Akashi nodded his head, motioning the other one to continue. "Well, he said his name is Kagami, and he said we should hang out sometimes." He added. Akashi raised a brow and crossed his arms. "Tetsuya, I think it's not safe to trust other people that easily." He said, Kuroko pouted and puffed his cheeks. "Hmm, but Akashi-san, we've only known each other for weeks right? And I think that Kagami-kun is a nice person." Kuroko reasoned out.

Akashi don't like how Kuroko defenses Kagami but he doesn't let it show. "Well, I'm just saying that, first, I've got no ill intention towards you, second, I'm your friend, and as a friend, I'm worried about you, and lastly, how can you be so sure that he's not that kind of guy?" he lectured the younger male. Kuroko stared at Akashi and laughed. "Geez! Akashi-san, are you my mom or something?" he teased, the red head blushed furiously, putting his hair color to shame. "H-hey! I'm just worried about you okay?" Akashi stuttered in embarrassment.

Kuroko laughed and ended with light series of giggles. "I got it, I got it, now calm down, okay?" he said and offered Akashi one of those sweet adorable smiles. Akashi can't help but to smile in return, he thought that since Kuroko said that Kagami was a bad guy, he really is not one at all.

* * *

><p>But then it came. It was weeks after, Saturday to be exact. Kuroko called Akashi to say that he's going at the karaoke club with Kagami and some <em>friends.<em> At first, Akashi didn't mind, but when the clock past by 10 pm, he began to worry, Kuroko was not the type of guy to stay out until late evening. Akashi tried to call Kuroko but to no avail, no one was answering the phone.

Akashi dressed hurriedly and decided to look for Kuroko, it is a good thing that he can still remember where the nearest karaoke bar was. And when he was nearing the glass door, Akashi was frozen in his spot, when he saw, a very familiar figure on the cold cement, drenched in his own blood, naked. Akashi hurried to the unconscious human and his tears started to fall.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Kagami dragged Kuroko to some empty room, and because the bluenette was very trusting, he thought that perhaps they'll just be getting something they needed. "Ano, Kagami-kun? What are we doing here?" he asked, Kagami looked at him but said nothing, and when Kuroko was thrown rather harshly on the floor, he started to feel scared. "K-Kagami-kun?" Kuroko called but the taller guy just smirked. "You better behave little bitch." He growled and left, locking Kuroko inside._

_Kuroko felt his tears brimming up, he fetched for his phone and tried to call Akashi, but he can't reach the other one. "No way….n-no signal? For real?" Kuroko asked particularly to no one, he was moving hastily, trying to find a way to contact Akashi, but all his efforts were futile. _

_Minutes later, Kagami was back with his so called" friends" they surrounded Kuroko until the smaller man was cornered and got nothing to do but to tremble in fear. Kagami's foot landed on Kuroko's face. "Oi Kuroko, maybe you can recognize some of my friends, yeah?" Kagami asked, as he kicked Kuroko's face._

_The bluenette whimpered and felt hot tears roll down his cheeks, he managed to look up and his eyes widen when he remembered who the guys were. "Y-you…are supposed t-to be in jail…."Kuroko whispered, the men laughed wickedly. "Well, we thought that we won't go to jail unless we get to take revenge on you." One of the guys said. "Yeah, and there's no other better revenge to do than what we're going to do to you." Another one added._

_Kuroko yelped when he was forcibly pulled by such rough hands. His clothes were ripped off and he was pinned down. "N-NO! please stop! I don't want this!" he cried, the men and Kagami laughed. "We don't care, we want this." Kagami said and Kuroko didn't know how many times or how many hours have passed by, the men were harshly violating him, kicking his stomach and broke his arm. Kuroko was too tired to cry, too tired to call for help, too tired to react, but most of all, he was too angry with himself for not listening to what Akashi said._

_It hurts so much, Kuroko felt his tears continually pouring down, as his body was ravished, he felt stupid. He didn't even had the chance to thank Akashi for being there for him, he didn't even had the chance to tell him how happy he is for meeting him, he didn't even have the chance to tell him that he was sorry, but in the end, he didn't even had the chance to say that he loves him, that he wants to be more than friends, that he wants to be with Akashi forever. And now he regrets all of this._

_Kuroko felt light, as if there's nothing better to do but to close his eyes and let whatever it is to take him away from here, he doesn't care where, as long as it's far, far enough to not let this happen again._

_Kagami and the rest stopped what they were doing when they felt that Kuroko wasn't fighting back anymore. "Shit." Kagami cursed, as he knew that Kuroko was already dead when he looked at him. He cruelly grabbed Kuroko's body. "Hey! We better dispatch his body before anybody sees us." He ordered, and just like that, they left Kuroko's body on the cold floor, leaving him aside like he was just an old toy._

* * *

><p>PRESENT<p>

Akashi hugged the dead body and cradled it in his arms, whispering words that he thought would bring back Kuroko. "I love you, oh how I love you, Kuroko, please come back to me." He cried, he kissed Kuroko's face, not minding the blood covering the smaller boy's face. With each kiss he would say "I love you, forgive me" and when he reached Kuroko's lips, he stroked it softly with his thumb, hating the fact that it felt so cold, so lifeless, so…unlike Kuroko.

"Oh Kuroko, you were the first one I loved, please, come back, I love you so very much." Akashi whimpered as he tightens his hold on Kuroko. "What kind of God am I?! I can't even bring the one I love back to life!" he shouted, It was raining hard now, like the sky was crying with them, like it can feel Akashi's pain. "What kind of God am I…." he whimpered.

Akashi felt useless, how he hated being a God now, how he hated being unable to do anything for his love one, how he hated how humans have short lifespans, how he hated that he had loved Kuroko so much that he can't even think if he can continue living, but most of all, how he hated the fact that even if he wants to die just so he can be with Kuroko in the other life, he can't, because he's immortal.

Maybe in another world where he can be with Kuroko as a human, they will be happy.

Maybe in another world, where he would always be by Kuroko's side, he can ensure his safety.

Maybe in another world, they can hold hands and keep on smiling.

Maybe in another world, they would exchange kisses and keep each other warm.

Maybe in another world, he won't be hesitant to say "I love you".

Maybe in another world, he won't be afraid of anything.

Maybe in another world, they would have a love story.

**END.**

AN: okay! There, done! :D I don't know why I'm in the mood in writing such stories XD forgive me, as I said from before, I don't proofread, and so if there are any errors, I ask for your forgiveness, I'm too lazy to edit them XD

Reviews/feedbacks would make me very happy, so feel free to comment them ^^, and also, I'm accepting requests, just tell me what pairing you want, and what the rating and plot is.

Last thing, if you have time, feel free to read my other works Thank you to those people who read my other works, and to those who will read them in the future, thank you to too *hugs


End file.
